Some materials, particularly polymers and ceramics, are used in applications where interactions between their surfaces with other materials are important. Surface chemical and physical properties are of primary importance in many applications, such as catalysis and drug delivery, and can be an important factor in many engineering design considerations, such as adhesion. There are known techniques, such as plasma treatment and corona discharge for modifying the chemical and/or physical properties of the surface of a substrate. However, in many cases, such as modification of polymer surfaces, the effects of high energy treatments tend to dissipate over time and the surface modification imparted thereby is of limited durability.
Accordingly, there is a need more durable surface modification techniques.